


Intertwined thread

by riverandsnow



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverandsnow/pseuds/riverandsnow
Summary: The origin of one's being can be traced back way before their birthday. Some carry previous burden and mistakes, others turn a new leaf with a new life.This chapter is greatly inspired by The Great Gatsby.





	1. Chapter 1

"You know you have such a snarky personality but you hardly show it."

That was probably something nobody would say to Josie Saltzman; ways to be proven wrong.

*January 2030*

"Welcome, how was your trip on your way here? Penelope Park?" Lizzie Saltzman smiled knowing her dimples will appear.

Penelope frowned briefly before reciprocating her smile. "Thanks for asking. It was just long."

"I'm Lizzie by the way." her energy was a mixture of confidence and condensed exhaustion from doing this process over and over again. Nevertheless she did her best at giving off a perfect first impression. Lizzie took this duty rather seriously each time which her dad hardly appreciated.

"I'm Josie. We are twins." Josie always say that without missing a beat. They look nothing alike.

"Fraternal twins." completed Lizzie.

"Alright. Cool. I'm Penelope."

"We know." Josie chuckled. Somehow the angle of their vision alined. Penelope, the assertive person that she is, held her gaze as Josie looked away with a nervous shoulder lift body language. "well, then- right this way. We'll show you, your room and we'll meet up again after you put your stuff there."

"Do I have a roommate?"

"For now you don't. I also have to add your coven, Aries coven, has been such a generous donator so you guys have your own building."

A smirk formed on Park's face. She was already liking this first day.

*June 2030*

The music filled the dance floor. Attendees used their supernatural abilities to amuse themselves or to woo the subject of their yearning. Everything was laid out in there; tasty food, mesmerising lightings, fancy interior design, light liquor or strong liquor if one knows who to ask and where to ask. Their dress code however were the reflection of the owner of this party : classy, dark, and elusive. Any student present would assumed that it was indeed her party.

Hazy chatter blended with the sound of semi up beat song. Slowly and unannounced, it went quiet as if the party itself took a breath. An imposing aura along with its foot step graced the second floor just before the stairs. As all the attention went to that direction, Penelope Park made an appearance.

"How do you ladies and non ladies find my birthday party?" Standing there, looking down on her crowd, she lifted her soda in a wine glass. An uproar of cheers and screams filled the Aries' coven atrium.

"This is just the beginning and shall end on my own term." on that note, Penelope left their sight elusively.

Party proceeded, nobody had a clue of what Penelope meant. Nevertheless they didn't let the confusion take out the fun.

At 3 am, people started to feel the exhaustion from jumping around and dancing to the sound. As soon as the guests leave the aries' building perimeter, an electrifying sensation made everyone disoriented.

"Hey do you feel that?" MG asked Kaleb.

"I don't know but my toes are tingling and- I need to sleep."

"Me too. Well, must be magic." MG said as he gave one last look back to the Aries' dorm.

*****

"I didnt see you last night Josie." MG sat right next to her.

"Yea, I don't think I'm wanted there either."

"Are you kidding? Everyone was invited. Trust me it wasnt a cringy party at all. Maybe I should drag you there next year if-"

"Not a chance." Lizzie cut off. "I will throw THE best party and my sister only attends the best ones. Right Josie?" Lizzie gave her, her most sincere smile before going back to her usual resting face, pretentious face. Maybe in that moment MG stopped breathing.

"Right."

"Next year. Ok." MG whispered to Josie.

********

Penelope threw another party the next week and the week after that; three times in a row without reducing the effort in the interior design, the food, the music, anything that makes a party a party. Everytime the party went on, Penelope would only grace her guests 10 minutes of her time, asking whether the party is fantastically done then she would proceed going back to her room.

"Josie, looks like Penelope Park is throwing another party." MG has been casually bringing up this topic for a while now.

"I can't I have a promise with my dad."

"Bullshit, come on just this once."

"Why are you so addicted to her party? If I think about it, you've been in every single one."

"I don't know, they're fun you know? free food and stuff."

Josie glared at the whimpy vampire.  
"The cantine has food too, it's not any different."

Her conversation with MG scratched her barely burried curiosity. Maybe.

Maybe, she did want to sneak out of her room after Lizzie fell asleep. Maybe, she would wear her simple black dress to go along with the dark theme. Maybe, she already did all of those and was standing in the front porche of the Aries' building. The music escaped the small creek of the door. All it takes for her to be in that party is her will and few steps in her heels. The moment she twisted the doorknob the air felt different. Something electrifying could be felt all around her.

"Hey."

Josie's heart couldn't take the sudden voice lightly without jumping. Her anxiety was eating her alive. She breathed slowly, closed her eyes before seeing who was addressing her from behind. Perhaps, she didn't even need to because she knew this tender raspy voice all too well.

"Penelope..."

The queen of the party flashed her a smile. She was wearing a black bra with few laces and an outer transparant top.

"Need an escort?"

This ambience, how dreamy Penelope was, how gentle her voice is, how attentive she is to Josie, weren't good for her faint heart. Penelope reached out to her hands, not touching Josie, not until before she nodded.

"I don't want to be the center of attention, Penelope." said Josie as Penelope kissed her hand.

Penelope found that amusing. "Funny how that didnt work out for you at all. For me at least."

Amazing how subtle Penelope is and yet so earth shattering. Josie fidgeted the hem of her black dress not knowing how to respond.

"Hey, you don't sound too good. Being an escort also meant that I can escort you back to your room. Like how you did on my first day here."

"That sounds very unlikely of you. Sorta wholesome."

"So you're saying I am not wholesome?"

"No, I- I didn't mean it like that."

"You know you have such a snarky personality but you hardly show it."

"That's not true."

"Did I stutter? It's not a bad thing actually."

With that Josie took up her offer, there wasn't alot of reason why she agreed. She just found walking to her dorm with her more intriguing than the party itself.

"Penelope, what about your party? "

Penelope chuckled. "It's fine I actually just got the present I have been stubbornly wanted."

"And what would that be?"

"I thought I was obvious." She started walking backwards facing Josie as she delivered that line before turning around again. Eventually they both navigated back towards Josie's dorm. This progressed into a comfortable conversation between them. It was not expected but also not shocking. They have been getting along good the day Penelope started to study here. Although this time there was more to it.

It was also odd that Josie chose the longest pathway to her room and made some useless roundabout. Penelope seemed to go along with it too with no complaint, maybe she didnt know the school that well. Josie brainwashed herself into thinking it was the effect of the night or the euphoria of the party, even though she did not spend one single second partying. Moreso she desired not to arrive to her room so soon.

*********

The consecutive party stopped, vanished as if it weren't a weekly thing.

"I wonder what made her stop throwing these parties." said Lizzie in a haze while fixing her hair for her first class of the day.

Josie felt this tingling sensation in her stomach.


	2. Headmaster's daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you spell your dorm, Penelope?”  
> Penelope did that thing in times of being caught off guard. She looks sideways and did this clicking sounds in her mouth.  
> “Am I not allowed to? Headmaster’s daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, wrote it for fun. So if there's too many typos I may or may not fix it. if you see them, chug it like your morning orange juice for vitamine C.
> 
> Thank you nads for reading it beforehand and kinda push this.

Her dark orange hair melted with the sky. She did miss this place in her own way. She missed the way she had to scrub off burnt matters that accumulate in the bottom of the oven for a span of months or how she mistook her cup of coffee to her paint water diluting cup. The taste was awful she could never forget it but it was such a funny and trivial mistake. Had she been this sappy before? or did becoming an orphan made her sensitive? Six months away from school was enough to make her sappy.

“You’re back, Hope.” Pedro runs to hug her.

“Come here my big fella.” Hope kissed him on the cheek.

“So can you marry me now?” Hope chuckled as she embraced him tighter.

“Ask me again in 10 years. Maybe I’ll say yes.”

“Aw that’s exactly what Penelope said.”

“Penelope?”

“She’s this girl who reads me stories in the libraries when I can’t find Lizzie. Sometimes I fall asleep on her lap and I wake up in my bed later. It’s like magic.”

“She sounds like a sweetheart and a witch.” Pedro nods gleaming innocence as he leaned his head on Hope’s shoulders.

****

Josie walked. The tender forest’s ground beneath her, the birds’ whistle, and the soft wind reminds her how she despised being left alone and yet there she is visiting the one that left. As she got closer to the destination she heard a faint growl. She quickened her pace to only see a bouquet of flowers laid on her mother’s grave ; the kind that she had never seen in her life. It makes her single rose seemed irrelevant next to that bouquet of garden. Josie sat down. 

“Who visited? Lizzie? Dad? Anyways hi mom I miss you braiding my hair it succeeded in calming me down. Today was not the greatest. I always wanted to get rid of this emptiness I feel. I truly think I don’t belong anywhere. When people talk, I feel so out of it. Between wanting to be paid attention to and not wanting any ounce of it at all. I don’t know, I probably don’t make sense.” Josie paused. She looked at the sky as she leaned her back onto the tombstone.

“Tell me mom, who visited you? These flowers are gorgeous. I appreciate whoever gave them to you. No matter who it is, even satan’s self.” Her laugh swallowed her eyes. Maybe someone cared about her mother the same way she did. It was actually comforting somehow. “It’s getting dark, I should get going mom. I’ll be a good daughter. I love you.”

The aries’ coven dorm can be seen in her way to her own dorm. There was a weird magic she could sense. The same energy she felt when she was at Penelope’s party. That time she wasn’t able to be aware of the surrounding because someone took her focus away. This clear-headed Josie was different, she could sense a protective, ominous barrier around this dorm. She didn’t know what’s cooking inside but she wanted to find out. Josie went around the perimeter. It seemed the barrier is the strongest around openings such as doors and windows.

She bent forward trying to see the invisible magic. In all honesty, she could not but Lizzie could. It was a thing between them that differs their power as siphoners. Josie can sense the type of magic omitting from a uncloaked person or object and Lizzie could actually see those energies but cannot tell exactly what kind of magic. With their powers combined, the twins are actually an effective system of magic detector ; sort of an accurate metal detector.

Josie sighed deeply. She could not be bothered by this matter. The night was already falling. As she resolved to call it a day, she stopped midway.

“Penelope I know you’re there I can sense you.”

“The question is what are you doing here? This is my dorm.”

“I am not technically inside so…”

“But you are in its property.”

“And you are in my dad’s school.”

“Charming, using your family’s name huh.”

“Did you spell your dorm, Penelope?” Penelope did that thing in times of being caught off guard. She looks sideways and did this clicking sounds in her mouth.

“Am I not allowed to? Headmaster’s daughter.”

“Excuse me, I didn’t mean it like that. I just wanted to know why” Josie looked down partially regretting this banter. “Where were you anyway? You seemed to be from somewhere… muddy.” She stared at the short-haired girl's outfit, her boots were in fact covered with dirt. Penelope smirked and snapped her fingers. Her clothes and shoes were then squeaky clean

“The reason is not important to you anyway. Each coven has their own particularity”

“In other words, you don’t wanna tell me.”

“I can’t, sunshine.”

Josie lifted her eyebrows. “Fine, whatever suits you.”

“Excuse my sudden skinship but I need to-” Penelope took her hand and snaps her finger.

Josie landed in front of her room’s door with Penelope holding her hand. “Did you just teleport us both to my room?”

“Lovely how that is the only thing that bothered you." Penelope tightened her grip before letting go of Josie. In a shift of movement her hand seemed to reach out subtly for Penelope's touch again. "Goodnight Josie.”

Amidst the frustration in dealing with a cryptic communicator, Josie left out a sigh of relief. At least, Penelope tolerated her unlike some petty witches at school. “Wait, thank you. It wasn’t necessary though. You didn't have to do that.”

Penelope looked back and smiled. “I can assure you that it was. You needed me to snap you out of it."

"Why?"

"Because you're being a brat."

"No I am not."

"You're doing that pouty face again."

Josie tried to relax her face's muscle in vain. That gave Penelope a good laugh. After being out of Josie's sight Penelope did this jumpy walk she had the habit to do whenever something excited her. She was not bothered enough to stop her little parade even though there were people in the lounge, Lizzie included. 

Next morning, Josie took a tray of waffles and orange juice. weirdly enough she doesn't seem to have this much of an appetite after seeing them being smothered with greasy chocolate sauce.  
"I guess I'll give it to MG, I can't eat this."

"Josie, where are you going I thought we were gonna eat together?" 

"I'm just gonna eat an apple, outside. I'll be back for class."

"Okay Jo. I don’t know what to tell you.” Before the brunette twin could hear the last thing Lizzie said, she was already out of the cafeteria. Josie seemed out of it more frequently than ever. Lizzie was aware that Josie was a closed off person; not in the mysterious kind rather in the even if I told you you wouldn’t care kind of introversion.

"Mind if I sit with you?" MG laid his tray into Lizzie’s table.

"What do you want MG?" Lizzie’s tone was meaner than she intended to and she regretted it immediately.

"Geez, you could've just say no. Nothing personal."

"Pedro, what do you think?”

"MG might not be a better man than me but I'll let him sit with us."

"Fine, it's because you're my best friend Pedro." MG grinned and sat so fast in front of Lizzie. 

“MG, since you’re here. Do you know what is up with Penelope?” Her thoughts wandered to that time Penelope did an out of character jumpy walk similar to a literal kindergarten kid. 

“She calls me a nerd on a daily basis. What about her?”

Lizzie left out a faint giggle. “Penelope is not wrong. I like her truthfulness.” Unlike certain powerful being who seemed to always team up and execute confidential business with her dad; to save the supernatural world or something.

“Other than that, she doesn’t seem to be the shallow kind of popular coven leader.”

“What makes you think so?” Lizzie’s eyebrows arched. She kept eating her waffle mindlessly. Not gonna lie, this talk was getting interesting. 

“I don’t know. She seemed ...authentic.”

“You are so anticlimactic MG.”

*********  
The apple was green and very crunchy. Josie sat in this bench that overlooked the wickery field. A girl emerged out of nowhere. What was she doing there? She had no idea either but from the distance she could see Hope coming from the forest’s edges with a black coat only. 

The dots connected in that moment. She heard a faint growl when she visited her mother’s grave. The flowers also coincidentally were put onto her mom’s tombstone the day Hope came back to school. From what she knew too, only hybrid or tribrid can change to their wolf form at will.

That day was not a full moon. It was Hope who did it. 

The realisation was green and very crunchy.


End file.
